Kiete Shimawanai De
by Akuja
Summary: It was fated this day would arrive and he knew it. But seeing it is a completely different thing. ItaNaru, SasuNaru


Title: Kiete Shimawanai De (Don't Disappear)

Author: Akuja

Pairing(s): ItaNaru, SasuNaru

Warning(s): Pairings, dark themes, OOC probably

Ja: If the Japanese is off, blame Aku.

Aku: Nyaaaaa, you can't blame me!

Ja: Why not?

Aku: Because I have this pet baby ducky named Wasabi!

Ja: ...and?

Aku: And... Wasabi will eat you!!!

Ja: x.x

**ooooo**

I watched it play out in a way Neji would call fate. It was fated this day would come, and it was fated that I would be helpless, unable to move, knowing not to move, knowing not to make a sound when it happened. But it was fated I would die that night, feeling more hollow than I ever had in all my years of childhood.

They looked so much alike, and even if it was never spoken, they were so much alike. From their actions to their words to their eyes, it was a double image, twins that only differed by age. However, everyone knew they were different, being two completely different entities. They saw it as bad guy and good guy, murderer and avenger. But I knew them and I knew why they were different.

"Are you going to finish what you started?" His voice was low, rough even, but it was beautiful for what it was.

"Hai, Aniki..." He couldn't tell the difference anymore, which blur in his tears were which. He just watched, standing still, away from it. He just remembered the scent of blood on the ground, near his feet when he was close. Why he had come close, he didn't really need to answer. The moon was red that night, penetrating the darkness like a hellish scream. It was deathly beautiful, as everything was unfolding, the black-tinted blade gleaming murderously in the moon's hellish waves.

"Arigato... Sasuke..." Flesh ripped in the night, the stars pitched in black, while only a single scream was heard and then silence.

"Itachi!!!" He screamed out, his body moving closer, the stench of blood and death mingling so perfectly, it was too beautiful to love. "Itachi... gomen... gomen Itachi..."

Why was he apologizing? Because he did not move? Because he had cried when he promised to not? Why was he still crying? Why was he still screaming? The screams in his mind didn't die out, as he clutched onto the body before him, blood bathing hell in its rivers, crying like the night would be the end.

"Naruto..." His voice penetrated the burning air, but the screams only continued in his mind, replaying over and over again, like a sadistic mantra, only ending with life itself. They were the same he remembered telling himself, but at the moment, he knew why they were different. Not a murderer and an avenger. Those were actions. No, he knew why they were so different and the same. "Naruto..."

"_Kitsune..." His voice drifted softly over them, blanketing them from fate just for a moment. It wasn't time for that, he knew. His candle was slowing dying, the wind sadly departing to give them peace. It wasn't time for the laughter or the games. _

"_Hai, Itachi?" He grinned at the older boy, resting his head gently against the strong chest, listening to the heartbeat that served as his lullaby each night. _

"_Can you make a promise to me?" He knew it was different tonight. _

"_Hai... of course, Itachi." Anything for Itachi, he whispered beneath his breath, holding the one he loved so tightly in his small arms._

"_Promise me... that you won't cry... I can't stand it when you cry." He smiled sadly, something so beautifully rare, he wanted to hold it forever. Just stare at it and cry with a smile on his face. _

"_Nani? Why would I cry?" He had no reason to cry as long as the other was there. Then why? Why would he even cry? The words didn't hurt anymore and the looks didn't leave such a big imprint in his mind. It was okay with Itachi. _

"_Promise me, Naruto." It wasn't time for tears. _

"_Hai... I promise, Itachi." It wasn't time for pain. _

"_Arigato." It wasn't time for hope. _

"_Naruto?" It wasn't time for anything. _

"_Hai?" For them. _

"_Kiete Shimawanai De..." It wasn't time for love... _

"Itachi..." He brushed away the blood-drenched bangs that covered the closed eyes. He wanted them open, but he wouldn't ask for it. He wasn't about to hope. "Itachi..."

For once in his life, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to curse out at fate and all the gods and the heavens. He wanted to die, so he and the demon would burn in hell where his lover lay.

"Naruto!!!" The kunai was slapped away from his hand, a small healing trail of blood drifted from his finger, but nothing more. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, dobe?!"

"Itachi... I want to see him again... I want to be his again..." He whispered softly to the empty body in front of him, his hand caressing the delicate hair so easily, so familiarly.

"Naruto... baka... how could love him...?" Sasuke's body trembled, his fists tightened, his own anguish over his brother's death dissipating, being replaced by anger. His eyes soon were showered in the red moon's rain, black eyes staring into the glazed blue that stared straight at the body. It was like watching a spirit die rather than the body. There was no blood, just tears. The kitsune's tears swirled in the blood, sending soft tremors like raindrops, as a lovers' promise. "How could you fall in love with him?! Why...? Why him...?"

"Sa...Sasuke?" It was like seeing for the first time, opening your eyes for the first time in years. Why was it raining so much today? He wanted to touch him, see if he was there, see if the tears truly existed. But his hands were drenched in Itachi's blood. He couldn't touch Sasuke. Not with his hands. "Sasuke... why are you crying?"

"Why him...? Why can't you love me?" They were the same in a way, Naruto knew. But they were different, two separate souls. "I love you, Naruto..."

"_I love you, Naruto..." _

"_Honto ni?" _

"_Hai..." _

"_I love you too, Itachi!!!!" _

"H-honto ni...?" They were different, truly different, but sometimes, Naruto forgot that.

"Hai..."

He wrapped his arms around him, hugging him desperately. The body was slightly smaller and slimmer, but it was almost the same. The same warmth, the same protection, the same breath. If only he could realize, it wasn't the same heart...

"I love you too..." No name... never a name. He was Itachi. He was Sasuke. It was all the same. Sometimes, Naruto forgot the denial and the difference.

"Kiete Shimawanai De... Naruto..."

"_Kiete Shimawanai De... Naruto..." _

The beating of the other's heart slowly lulled him to sleep, as his eyes slowly closed, a last whisper on his lips. "Hai... Itachi..."

**End **

Aku: Nyao.

Ja: (pets the kitty)

Aku: (pounces on Ja) Can the kitty pet Ja?

Ja: Wouldn't that be a bit weird? Then again... you are my master. MY ONE AND ONLY MASTER!!!

Aku: hehehe, I love editing. I can make Ja say anything! Hehehehehe

Ja: Review for Wasabi!!


End file.
